


Wishful Thinking

by GavinMcGuinness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Thanksgiving, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinMcGuinness/pseuds/GavinMcGuinness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has hated Thanksgiving ever since he was a kid, though he never really got to be much of one, with an alcoholic father and only a corpse to show for a mother. Maybe that was why the season brought him such bitterness. It was nothing but a sour reminder of that which he never had. </p><p>Despite his plees, Charlie forces him into joining her and her small family for Thanksgiving dinner. Here she introduces him to her goofball cousin Cas. After Cas and Dean embark on a not so ordinary pie run, Dean begins to think maybe he will have something to be thankful for this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> SUPERNATURAL AU
> 
> First fanfic in a while so don't judge too harshly
> 
> Mostly fluff with some Impala action if you know what I'm saying huh huh?

"Charlie, this is stupid," Dean muttered sliding his hands into his pockets, furrowing his brow and creating a very noticeable sulk.  
  
"Oh, Dean! Don't be such a grump! I did _not_ use up a perfectly good vacation day, that could have easily been spent marathoning Lord of the Rings, for _you_!" Charlie giggled elbowing him in the ribs. She grinned at the irritated grunt released by Dean. "Please, calm down I'm only kidding,"  
  
Dean caught her roll her eyes in the usual sarcastic fashion.  
  
The two friends trudged along the leaf strewn sidewalk, shadowed beneath a canopy of bare branches.  
  
Dean kept his balled fists deep inside his jacket, glowering at each and every crack in the cement below their feet. How was Charlie so cheery all of the time? Especially now?  
  
As they made their way down the suburban street Dean couldn't help but stare. Each home was the same, all with symmetrical lawns and a neat pile of leaves sitting near the freshly painted porch. Every house had windows that glowed softly in the grey tainted evening air, and through them Dean could see families. Regular families. Real families. All of them siting around a big wooden table, passing carrots, or turkey, or the gravy boat. Dean hated thanksgiving.  
  
It was nothing but a sour reminder that his childhood was worth nothing but forgetting. His mother fell terminally ill when he was only a boy leaving Dean and his younger brother Sam alone with their father, who dealt with his wife's passing by drinking... And drinking, and drinking. Dean had never had much to even be that thankful for except the air in his lungs, and sometimes he wasn't even sure if that was on his little list.  
  
"How much father?" He growled, his husky voice breaking the still night air, "This place gives me the creeps,"  
  
"What is it? The clean driveways, sober fathers or - _no_ \- not the ..." Charlie widened her eyes and clutched to Dean's arm in mock horror, "Surprisingly affordable real-estate!?"  
  
Dean yanked his arm free of her grasp, narrowing his eyes so that he was squinting through his thick lashes.  
  
"None of the above," He spat, "None of that bullshit. Just the..." Dean's head swivelled on his shoulders as he glanced around, "Sameness,"  
  
Charlie rolled her eyes once more, from inside her furry hood. "Well no need to take out the emergency Tylenol hot shot, it's just around this corner,"  
  
Dean was in no hurry to reach Charlie's mother's home but it was better than out in the fallen leaves and twilight air. He was forced into this. Sam was going to Jessica's for dinner, leaving Dean on his own for thanksgiving and Charlie harassed him, explaining how that was no way to spend such an important day and how there was always room at her family's table. After several hundred extremely annoying voice mails Dean had snapped, and disgruntled, had agreed to come but only for the food. Then he was out of there!  
  
Charlie peaked through her bouncy red curls up at Dean. He had set his jaw, clearly portraying his dissatisfaction.  
  
"Oh, Dean you need to chill out! It won't be all that bad. It's better than sitting at home alone,"  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure," He snarled.  
  
Charlie ignored him, "Besides, you'll love my cousin! He's great! I just think you're afraid," She chirped smugly. She knew just how to push his buttons ever since they were little.  
  
Dean straightened his back. "I am _not_!" He barked, "I'm a cop. I've starred fear right in its frigging eye. I'm not afraid of some petty dinner!"  
  
Charlie simply smirked and settled back into her jacket, proud of how red she'd gotten him.  
  
"Mmhmm, whatever you say big guy,"  


**********************************************************************************************************

  
  
Dean grumbled to himself as Charlie dragged him up the steps with her imaginary leash. She lead the way, hopping up each one and performing a squirrelish two step to some unheard jive as she went.  
  
She bounced on her freezing toes as she punched the doorbell with a slender finger. Dean stood just behind her doing his best to thaw his numb hands with his warm breath that came out of his mouth in a plume of steam.  
  
Through the frosted glass of the window alongside the front door Dean spotted a shadowy flicker of movement just before the house opened up and warm air wafted out carrying with it the scent of baked goods.  
  
A woman with the same bouncy red hair as Charlie stood outlined in the doorway. Dean saw Charlie's looks in her mother right away, although her mother was visibly older and much more worn, with a sagging but gentle face and numerous grey streaks plaguing her curls. Plus, she was only as tall as her daughter's shoulder.  
  
She sported a dirty apron covered in various splotches of gravy.  
  
"Charlie!" She cheered wrapping her frail body around her daughter's.  
  
Charlie stepped back and glanced downward to examine her now gravy covered STARWARS hoodie, visible through her unzipped jacket.  
  
"Oh, mother" she hissed under her breath doing her best to wipe the contagious mess away.  
  
"And _this_!" Exclaimed Charlie's mother turning towards Dean so quickly he nearly flinched, "Must be Dean! And how handsome are you!?"

Dean twitched one corner of his chapped lips in the attempts of a smile. To his surprise Charlie's mother began to cackle, throwing her head back in the air as she whacked him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry! I'm not gonna hug ya!" She turned and waddled back inside mumbling to herself still giggling, "He's a nervous wreck,"

Dean coughed trying to regain some tidbit of dignity before stepping in through the door after a snickering Charlie.

"Alright kiddies, coats can just go on the banister don't bother hanging em' up," Chirpped Mrs. Bradbury.

"Sounds good, mom," Charlie hummed as she chucked her heavy jacket onto the rail and skipped down the hallway following her mother.

Dean slid his leather jacket atop Charlie's carefully balancing it so that it wouldn't fall.

He curled his lip at the old lady smell that could just be made out amongst the overpowering odor of food.

Dean made his way down the dimly lit hall that Charlie had walked towards. The carpet was yellowing, and the floral wallpaper was starting to peel along the bottom in some places, but it's obvious age did make it feel like much more of a home.

Dean stepped into a tiny little kitchen with an array of small cabinets and clean counter tops. A small wooden table draped in a lacy white cloth sat in the center of the tiled room, piled heavy with turkey, ham, vegetables, biscuits, and some goodies Dean couldn't even identify.

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Damn, all this just for the three of us?" He chuckled trying to imagine Charlie's old mother even getting an entire bun down.

Charlie turned from her position at the counter where she helped her mother chop up a heap of carrots and opened her mouth to reply but was cut short.

" _Four_ of us that is," A hand slapped down on Dean's shoulder startling him and he whipped around to find a young man sneak in from the hallway behind him.

Dean was taken aback by his handsomeness. He wore a tight fitting black t-shirt, with a pair of dull washed jeans and boots. His hair was jet black and pushed up on his head in a messy tussle. It almost reminded Dean of sex hair and he found himself grinning fondly at the thought of it for some reason.

He cleared his throat breaking the awkward silence he had created and pulled his face into a frown once again. He shook the man's hand off of his shoulder.

"Watch it," He snarled down at him.

Charlie sighed from across the kitchen. "Sorry, Cas. You'll have to excuse the old brute. He hasn't had his pepto bismol, and you know how grandpa gets when he skips taking his after lunch," She held a hand to the side of her mouth and whispered extremely loudly, "Kind of runny if you know what I mean," She finished with a grand wink in the young man's direction.

Dean could feel blood pumping to his cheeks. "Charlie..."

"Anywho, Dean this is my cousin Castiel, Cas for short, and Cas this is Dean,"

"Ah yes, Dean," Cas stepped carefully past him, "I've heard so much about you,"

"I'm sure you have," He glared in Charlie's direction and she grinned smugly.

"Where's Grandma?" She asked turning to Cas.

"Oh just in the bathroom," Cas replied as he pulled out a chair at the dinner table and plunked himself down.

"Whoa, _Grandma_?" Dean exclaimed his face contorting with disbelief. This was a nightmare.

"Excuse me, Dave,"

Dean spun on his heel nearly knocking over the tiny lady standing behind him. She squinted up at him through a set of narrow glasses and grinned. "If you could just scooch over, I have to get to the kitchen dear,"

Dean cocked an eyebrow but stepped to the side allowing the old lady room to hobble past.

"Dave?" Dean mouthed toward Charlie.

She shrugged, "Dave's her husband. Died over twenty years ago. She calls every second guy she meets by his name, and before you freak out like I know you will she's practically deaf so she doesn't know we're bagging the shit out of her right now,"

Dean chuckled at Charlie's wit. She could be funny when she was't annoying the hell out of him.

"Ok! that's the last of it!" Mrs. Bradbury announced slamming one final dish of steaming vegetables down on the table top, "Let's eat!"

She untied her apron and slid into a seat opposite Cas.

Dean made himself comfortable beside Charlie and Grandma settled down across from him. She hunched over her empty plate almost to the point where her face was pressed to the cool china. Dean cringed at her horrible posture.

"Shall we say grace?" Asked Charlie's mother raising her hands suggestively. "How about you mother? Lead us in prayer please," She raised her voice for the last part of the question and aimed her words toward the ancient woman sat beside her.

Grandma slowly turned her head. It seemed like quite the effort with that giant plume of silver curls attached to her scalp. She smiled crookedly and nodded. "Of course, dear,"

The old woman proceeded to turn her body and shakily extend her arms retrieving a hot bowl of green veggies and handing them to her daughter. "The peas you asked for sweetheart," She grinned exposing a set of rotting teeth and returned to her hunched over position.

Dean pinched his thigh trying not to giggle but Cas had beat him to it and began to laugh hysterically pounding his fist on the table. Grandma didn't even respond to the ruckus he was making, but instead just kept smiling and starring blankly in front of her.

Suddenly Mrs. Bradbury gasped clutching a hand to her chest.

"Mom, what's up?" Asked Charlie who was already sneaking her fingers into different bowls to taste test.

"Oh dear me," Her mother replied clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth in a scolding fashion, "I've forgotten to make the apple pies! We can't have a nice thanksgiving dinner without desert!"

"Mom, no it's fine you've already made all of this! We're good, honestly," Charlie reassured her.

"If I could drive like I used to, I'd just run down to the Gas N' Sip but I'd take forever," She sighed deeply, clearly distraught.

Dean wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. No pie? He did not get dragged to this torture zone to go without pie. Especially if Gas N' Sip pie was on the line.

"I can run down if you'd like," Dean offered from his end of the table.

"Would you?" Mrs. Bradbury asked smiling warmly to show her relief and gratitude.

"Sure why not?" Dean hopped up pushing back his seat.

"Dean no, it's fine," Hissed Charlie widening her eyes and slowing her voice trying her best to scare him into obedience.

He simply winked at her and snatched his keys from his back pocket.

"I'll come along too!" Announced Cas standing up as well.

"What?" Charlie looked at her cousin panicked, "No!"

"Yeah man, I'm pretty sure I can handle getting a pie on me own," Dean growled.

"I could go for a ride," Cas shrugged and made eye contact with Dean.

To Dean's surprise, Cas wasn't the first to look away.

"Yeah fine, whatever," Dean muttered as he started for the door.

Charlie leaped forward and grabbed his arm pulling him in close and whispering into his ear so softly it tickled. "If you leave me alone with these two women I swear to god I will end you,"

Dean noticed her eyes slide over to examine the two older women, both starring off into space.

He shook himself free and allowed a greasy smile to snake it's way onto his face. "I'd like to see you try,"

"You like my tie? But I'm not even wearing a tie, Dave!" Grandma called from the dinner table.

"Yeah," Dean whispered glancing from Grandma to Charlie and then smiling, "Have fun with that. Be back in a jiff!" He called over to Mrs. Bradbury before skipping to the front hall, Cas in hot pursuit.

Dean threw his jacket across his shoulders and swung his keys around a finger, nodding to Cas who was yanking a ratty university hoodie over his head. It was far too big for him.

He smiled at Dean, lifting both of his thick eyebrows high on his forehead.

"Let's go,"

 

**********************************************************************************************************

Dean and Cas drove in silence for the first little while, each focusing on the whir of the Impala tires on the highway pavement beneath them.

Every now and then Dean would sneak a glance over at Cas but he was never looking back, always starring out the window watching the suburban landscape leak by as a grey blur.

Dean peeled his eyes off of Cas and back to the road ahead of him just as they hit a red light and eased to a halt.

"Hey, you got any good music?" Cas inquired from his seat.

He sat slumped against the passenger door, seemingly relaxed in his beat off hoodie. He ran a few slender fingers through his messy hair, pausing half way to scratch at his scalp and for some reason Dean had to forcefully choke back a purr of satisfaction. Why did Cas seem so adorable to him?

"Well, uh," Dean bounced his eyes over to Cas for only a second before letting them skim downward over his entire body and then over to his cassette collection, "Probably none that you'd like,"

This was so embarrassing! He needed to get some more modern music before he ended up looking like a junkie once again.

Cas shrugged and grinned amused by Dean's sudden change in persona. From bad boy to flirtatious teenage girl in two seconds flat. "Try me,"

Dean looked up managing to make eye contact with his passenger this time around. They held each other's gaze for a second before Dean broke the connection once more and began to shuffle through his driver's compartment.

"You like ACDC?" He asked tenderly not wanting to admit he was afraid Cas would shut him down and think he was a total loser.

"Do I?" Cas snorted, "C'mon Dean, who doesn't?!"

Dean starred at Cas frozen, the ACDC branded cassette pulled half way out of it's basket. Cas likes ACDC. No, he loves it.

Dean's lungs suddenly became tight with apprehension as to what to do next.

 _Just put the cassette in dumb ass,_ He snarled at himself.

Cas slid his hand from his own lap and wrapped his fingers around the other half of the cassette, his finger tips brushing against Dean's.

"If you don't know how to put it in, I can show you," Cas chuckled at his own joke and winked at Dean.

Dean was used to all of the sexual puns, especially after growing up with Sam, but for whatever reason when Cas said that to him his heart cranked up the beats per second to a thousand and his palms became even sweatier.

"Er, yeah go for it," Dean stuttered as he straightened up in his seat.

A car horn beeped from behind the Impala, startling Dean.

"Oh yeah, light's green by the way," Cas giggled from a bent over position as he carefully inserted the cassette into the car's player.

"Yeah, right," Dean pressed down on the gas and they sped forward, ACDC's 10 greatest hits blasting from the stereo's speakers.

 

**********************************************************************************************************

The Impala pulled up, brakes squeaking, to the Gas N' Sip minutes later.

The sun had set, and a flickering neon sign had come to life above the front door buzzing weakly.

"Wait, isn't it Thanksgiving? Why is this place even open?" Asked Dean killing the ignition.

"Family owned. They live on the floor above the store so they don't really mind just leaving their doors open for the neighborhood. Super nice people," Cas explained turning down the stereo to a dull background roar.

"Ok well I'll run in and grab an apple pie. You ok with waiting here?" Dean raised an eyebrow in Cas' direction.

Cas slid down in his seat leaning his head back against his head rest and tilting his chin upwards. "Yeah, sure,"

Dean swallowed and it felt as though a rock was forcing it's way down his dry throat. He swung open his door and hoisted his muscular body out of the driver's seat.

"Oh, and also," Cas called from inside, "Can you grab me a bottle of water?"

Dean responded a little too quickly with, "You got it,"

He never spent his money on people. This Cas character must have been working some black magic!

Dean was in and out of the Gas N' Sip in just a few minutes and emerged with a pie cradled in one arm and a bottle of water clutched in his free hand.

"Here," He whistled, tossing the dripping bottle over to Cas who caught it easily.

Dean dropped himself into his car and placed the apple pie in the back seat, leaning half way over Cas' warm knee to do so.

Cas struggled with the harshly sealed cap on his water bottle, scrunching his face up like a frustrated child and Dean couldn't help but smile at the warm feeling he got in his gut. Finally, Cas popped it open and took a sip.

A rogue drop of water trailed along his lip and his small pink tongue darted out to lick it away. Dean followed it until it slid back inside his mouth. Cas seemed to notice and smirked.

"What?" He asked with a smirk.

Dean's hand was frozen on the ignition. He licked his dry lips before speaking.

"You're fucking hot,"

Cas arched an eyebrow. "Wish I could say the same for you," He retorted.

Dean was taken aback and felt his heart begin to race. Why did Cas think he was ugly? Had he done something wrong? He probably wasn't even gay!

"But you know what they say," Cas dropped his closed bottle and slid a chilled hand onto Dean's chest grabbing a fistful of black t-shirt, "Opposites attract,"

Dean could hear his heart slamming against the inside of his skull so hard it seemed to blur his vision.

Cas grinned, eyeing Dean's lips as he pulled himself slowly closer until their faces were only centimeters apart. Dean could feel Cas' warm, steady breath on his face and when Cas began to speak his lips brushed softly against Dean's.

"You know," He chuckled lowering his voice to a horny whisper, "You can kiss me if you want,"

It was almost as though Dean's brain was detached from his body. Before he even knew what he was doing his hands had lept from the steering wheel of his car to Cas' body, one planted firmly on the back of his head and the other on his thigh.

Dean pushed Cas' head forward, sealing the tiny fragment of space that had been left between them.

Their lips mashed together quickly. Dean skipped the timid foreplay and went straight for the aggressive stuff, moving his hand back and forth along Cas' thigh and massaging his fingers throughout Cas' knotted hair.

Cas broke their kiss leaving both men panting. He grabbed Dean's shoulder and rolled over, heaving himself onto Dean's lap with a grunt of effort that only aroused Dean even more. He swung one leg over Dean's other side, sitting himself on his lap and craned his head downward kissing his forehead.

Dean tilted his head upwards to meet Cas' lips and prodded Cas' teeth gently with his tongue until he granted him entrance.

Dean skimmed his large hands over Cas' spread legs and up his back, pulling him in so close their chests rubbed together softly. Cas gasped for breath in between kisses and could feel Dean's lips curving into a playful smirk underneath his own. Dean closed his white teeth around Cas' bottom lip and tenderly pulled on it, stretching it from Cas' mouth. He was rewarded with a groan of encouragement.

Cas through his head back in the air and Dean moved in on his neck leaving a trail of gentle kisses on his collar bone, then up his neck where he lingered for a moment to breathe. Cas smelled like soap and clean laundry and Dean's lungs were hungry for his air. He kissed Cas multiple times along his jaw as he played with Dean's gelled up hair. Dean loved the way his lips could just succumb to the hollows of Cas' thin cheeks, how they could just relax and sink.

Cas bent down once more to meet Dean's gaze, enjoying how their chests quickly rose and fell together in sharp breaths. He curled every limb around Dean's body and whispered in his ear, tickling it once more.

"Should we be getting back now?"

Dean leaned his head back against his seat letting his eyes flutter shut. Cas took the opportunity to kiss him in the crook of his neck. Dean could tell he must have had practice doing so, he was way too good at it.

"If you ever get off, I guess we'd have to. We did come on a mission you know," Dean inhaled sharply from his nose to show his amusement.

Cas rolled his eyes, and Dean suddenly found it very easy to spot the relation between him and Charlie.

"If you insist," Cas toppled off of Dean giggling at his own clumsiness and nestled into the passenger seat once more.

Dean coughed, licking his lips. He could still taste the ghost of Cas' kiss, and he longed for more. But he also pitied Charlie being in that deteriorating home with those two old bags. Also, the smell of the pie poisoned the air from the back seat, and he was equally excited to eat as he was to engage in some more fun.

Cas smiled over at Dean. It was a warm smile, one Dean had only seen a few times in his life. One of those smiles had belonged to his mother.

"I gotta ask you something though," Cas murmured, the usual mischievous twinkle resparking in the dark blue of his eyes.

"Yeah, anything," Dean shrugged as he turned the ignition of the car. ACDC immediately resumed their seventh greatest hit from the dashboard speakers.

Cas grinned. "You are coming for Christmas dinner right?"

 

**********************************************************************************************************

**  
**"Now for the pie, so generously provided by Dean and Cas!" Sang Mrs. Bradbury as she placed multiple plates of microwaved apple pie on the cleared off table top.

Dean clutched a hand to his stomach at the thought of even _more_ food but at the same time couldn't pass up a warm piece of free pie. Mrs. Bradbury slid a piece under his nose and he smiled up at her then glanced across the table at Cas who was already on his second piece and demanding ice cream to go along with it. Dean chuckled to himself, his voice reverberating off of his ribs.

Charlie bopped her head to a mystery song blasting out of her large headphones as she shoveled more desert into her mouth and grandma snored from her seat at the end of the table.

Dean snatched up a fork and diced himself a piece of pie. He hesitated as he lifted the food to his mouth, at the sudden warmth spreading across his leg. He lifted his eyes to find Cas starring back. Dean winked knowingly over at him and pressed his leg bravely back into Cas' own.

Cas' lips twitched as he tried to fight what was obviously a large smile and looked down at the table top picking awkwardly at his finger nails. He was too adorable.

Charlie slid her headphones from her bright red mop of a head and laughed. "Dean what have you been smoking?"

Dean realized he had been full out beaming in Cas' direction and felt himself begin to blush.

"Shut up, Charlie," He muttered and slammed his face full of pie in order to avoid the conversation Charlie was sure to bother him with.

However, no matter how hard Dean tried, he just couldn't dampen the feeling of warmth rising from the pit of his stomach.

Cas rubbed his leg back and forth slowly along Dean's as he traced his fork around his dinner plate.

Dean propped his head up on his hand and starred at Cas deep in pleasant thought.

Dean's life had always been inconsistent, unreliable. It was him against the world. But at the thought of Cas' lips massaging the crook in his neck, and the childish giggle Cas rewarded him with for tickling his ribs, suddenly Dean wondered if it really wasn't. Maybe it had always just been the world against _him_.

Maybe he had frozen inside, and was just in need of a warm hand to help thaw his heart.

He smiled.

Maybe, just maybe, he actually had something to be thankful for this year after all.

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
